1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in and relating to vehicle use lock systems. More specifically, it relates to lock systems of the above referred type and comprising a vehicle side main controller and a user side controller two-way communication by means of wireless signals and adapted for control of vehicle door locking and unlocking operations as well as vehicle steering locking and unlocking operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional technique, a wireless signal controlled, vehicle use lock system of the following features is known.
More specifically, a specifically selected code signal, preferably in form of pulse pattern signal series same as that destined for to-be-transmitted from the user side controller is beforehand memorized in the vehicle side main controller. When wireless mutual communication is initiated and maintained between the both controllers, the vehicle side controller reads out and introduces the code signal coming from the user side controller into the vehicle side controller. As may be well supposed, comparison is made between the both coded signals, and when there is a coincidence, the vehicle side controller adjudges the coming code signal to be true and thus, an operation signal output will be delivered to the door lock controller or the trunk opener for unlocking of the door or the trunk lid.
With use of the above kind of lock system, it is possible through execution mutual wireless communication between the vehicle side main controller and the user side controller, locking and unlocking jobs for the vehicle door or vehicle trunk lid can be effectively executed. However, if the system also unlocks a steering lock, the steering lock cannot be unlocked through the interval controller without use of the engine key. Thus, in this case, the engine start cannot be realized without the key.
For obviating this drawback, a solenoid-operated actuator could be provided for establishing substantially rigid connection with the steering lock.
It should be noted, however, that speaking generally, electrical conductors connecting the solenoid with the current source must be exposed at least partially out of the steering lock. If a thief should break the exposed part of the leads and the battery is connected thereto for making a short circuited connection, the solenoid could be brought to operation. Thus, the engine could be started for theft purpose. Therefore, such modified design and arrangement could be adopted only defectively.